Let’s Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song from the second season dedicated to Wilson and Koko's first race. It uses elements of Koko's theme. It aired on the Mr. Conductor's Chuggington Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996 in the US. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Wilson challenged Koko :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Koko train was winning :She sped along the way :Wilson tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed her :And Koko had to say :To pass you on that hill Wilson :I'd need wings like an aeroplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Trivia *When the song aired in the Mr. Conductor's Chuggington Tales episode, Paint the Town Red, the third verse & chorus were skipped. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Keiko Toda sang the Japanese version of the song. *An instrumental version can be heard on the Japanese DVD Let's Sing Chuggington Songs Together Vol.3. *An instrumental version can be heard in the UK and international versions of the fourth season episode Snow Rescue. *During the shot of Wilson passing through the station from Can’t Catch Koko, the hand that can be briefly seen in the upper right-hand corner seems to have been digitally erased. *When the Sing-Along appered in US releases the lyric "Aeroplane" was changed to "Airplane". Category:Songs